Uma história diferente
by eol
Summary: Na China, existe uma familia chamada Hou. Essa familia ira ajudar a Vongola após um de seus membros fazer contato com o jovem Sawada Tsunayoshi.


Durante muitos anos eu estive esperando por esse dia. O dia em que eu finalmente poderia sair desse lugar horrível lugar onde ,um dia, eu chamei de casa.

Meu nome é Hou Ri, nasci em uma família da máfia chinesa, a família mais poderosa da China. Eu e meus outros sete irmãos, que são todos filhos do mesmo pai só que não da mesma mãe, somos obrigados a "lutar" entre nós para ver quem vai ser o chefe da família,

E enfim essa suposta guerra havia terminado, o nosso irmão chamado Ran venceu a batalha, podendo nos deixar livre para sair desse inferno. Ran agora estava com os preciosos anéis Hou, esperando todos os membros da família para decidir quem vão ser os seus guardiões.

- Bem, o motivo pelo qual eu chamei vocês aqui, foi para eu poder decidir quais vão ser os meus guardiões, ou seja, a minha família – ele disse com o seu tom de sempre, calmo e superior, um tom que certamente era o tom de um Boss.

- Da pra decidir isso logo de uma vez, eu e nem os outros temos tempo pra perder aqui com você! – esse era Rei, que nasceu depois de Ran. Ele era extremamente temperamental e não suportava nada que nós, ou outras pessoas, disséssemos.

- Então eu vou dizer - Ran deu um longo suspiro e abriu um pergaminho que estava a sua frente – para o guardião da Tempestade eu indico, o meu irmão mais velho Hoku.

Hoku era o mais velho entre nós. Alem de mais velho ele era o segundo mais e também um dos mais espertos, pois esse titulo me pertence. Hoku é extremamente calmo e gentil, mas quando sua paciência termina, ele se torna extremamente violento.

- Para o guardião do Sol, eu indico meu irmão Myo.

Myo era o terceiro em questão de idade entre nós. Ele era extremamente calmo e era o medico da família e que sempre cuidava de nós quando éramos crianças.

- Para o guardião do Trovão, eu indico o meu irmão Kan.

Kan era o quarto de nós. Kan era o mais forte entre nós, não em questão de músculos, mas em questão de técnicas. Ele era o cientista que cuidava da empresa da família. A nossa empresa cuidava das encomendas de remédios de toda a China e mais da metade da Ásia.

- Para o guardião da Chuva, eu indico o Rei – eu não pude deixar de dar um sorriso, Ran só podia estar brincando conosco.

Rei era o sétimo de nós.

- Para o guardião da Névoa, eu indico o Cho.

Cho era o quinto de nós e o único de nós que era capaz de criar ilusões quase tão reais do que a própria realidade, ele havia obtido essa habilidade desde os três anos de idade.

- Para guardião da Nuvem, eu indico o Shin.

Shin era o segundo de nós e ultimamente não gostava de se enturmar conosco, mas sempre esteve muito preocupado com todos nós.

- E finalmente, pata o Guardião da Neve eu indico, o meu querido e mais amado irmão Ri.

E esse era eu, o mais novo de todos.

- Eu dou por fim o pronunciamento da minha mais nova família, além dos meus guardiões eu peço que todos saiam da sala – e assim todos saíram da sala.

Logo depois que Ran terminou de anunciar os guardiões, eu pude ouvir um barulho estrondoso aonde Rei estava sentado, ele havia se levantado e a cadeira caiu no chão.

- Desculpe, mas eu não vou te obedecer e muito menos vou me ceder a isso - ele disse de costas.

- Desculpe Rei, mas eu não vou deixar você sair daqui - disse Shin parado em pé na porta de saída da sala de reunião – isso é muito importante pra família e você vai ter que ficar até o final, querendo ou não.

- Mas eu não quero ser o guardião daquele idiota! – ele disse choramingando para Shin, Rei realmente virava um gatinho mimado quando estava perto de Shin.

- Essa é a sua obrigação aqui na família, Rei.

- Não quero escutar a sua voz idiota! – Rei gritou para Ran.

- Não é só você que não está satisfeito com isso Rei – eu disse com raiva do Ran, não importa se ele é mais velho que eu ou não.

- Posso saber por que você esta com tanta raiva, meu querido irmãozinho? – Ran se aproximou de mim e passou a mão no meu rosto – você não gostou?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre isso – eu peguei o meu anel Hou e dei as costas para ele - acho que isso me pertence, e eu vou indo.

- Você vai pra onde? – Shin segurou o meu braço.

- Eu vou pra onde o Bio está, para o Japão.


End file.
